Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating gastroesophageal reflux disease.
Description of Related Art
Gastroesophageal reflux disease is caused when contents of the stomach, mainly gastric acid, move backward into the esophagus causing unpleasant subjective symptoms such as heart burn or hyperacidity, and is an inflammatory disease of the esophagus causing pathological conditions such as esophagitis, Barrett's esophagus, or esophageal adenocarcinoma resulting from Barrett's esophagus.
Reflux of the gastric acid into the esophagus often occurs when the cardia is relaxed or an abdominal pressure increases. When there is a sliding esophageal hiatal hernia, since clamping of the cardia by the diaphragm is insufficient, reflux of the gastric acid into the esophagus is likely to occur.